It has become a common practice to store audio content in a portable format so that individuals may enjoy audio content regardless of their location. Portable audio players such as portable radios, portable audio cassette players, portable compact disk players, and portable minidisk players have been used to achieve this purpose.
Some portable audio devices use digital memory to store the audio content in an encoded digital format. Known devices that use digital memory to store audio content include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,827; 4,614,144; 4,905,289; 5,914,941; 5,930,758; and 6,076,063, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.